Zootopia Wiki:Rules
If you see ''any ''of these rules being broken, report it to one of our two administrators. *You must be 13 or older in order to edit on Wikia. This is enforced by the COPPA policy. *Please don't be rude or intimidating to other users. This includes cyberbullying and harassment, which is a big no-no. *If you make a new account in order to get around a block, otherwise known as "sock-puppeting", any accounts involved will be immediately perma-blocked. *Do not delete administrative warnings. Doing so will be considered an act of defiance and will result in another warning. *No plagiarizing from other wikis. At least put the information in your own words. *Do not add fan fiction or speculation onto this wiki. *When adding images, make sure that they aren't bloody, sexually suggestive, or anything else crude. *Pictures not relating to Zootopia are only '''allowed on user pages and/or blogs. *Curse words/profanity are not allowed at all, anywhere, on this wiki, including chat. *Do not use languages other than English '''anywhere '''on the wiki, including chat. *Undoing an admin's edit is not recommended, as admins are trusted to ensure articles have accurate information. If you believe that they did wrong, leave a message on their wall and talk it out, but please do not revert it. *Do not edit another user's profile unless you are an administrator who is applying/removing a necessary block template or removing inappropriate language/content. *Please do not add fake or false information and/or gibberish on articles. *Do not engage in edit wars. If you think an edit made is incorrect and has been made multiple times, talk it out with the user or confirm your suspicions. *Please refrain from adding trivial, odd, and/or random categories to pages. **Please do not put duplicate categories. *Do not add images that are extremely cropped (ex. square-shaped) to galleries. *Do not make an article and then add no information to it. If you're going to make a page, make sure you have things to put on it. *Do not spam edits just to earn badges. Not only is this bordering on vandalism, but also clutters up the history page. * Please do not change names to gibberish names (ex. Nick to sdjhfdsj). This indicates that you are present to purposely ruin articles, and will receive a warning immediately. * Please ask an admin before changing the name of a high-traffic page. *Please don't be rude and cuss or insult other users on the Chat or the Message Wall, or you will be blocked. *Do not provide links to inappropriate content. **This includes content that contains inappropriate language, actions, and overly violent real-world acts. *Do not try to participate in conversations you are not a part of unless the thread in question states that it requires others' opinions. *Do not advertise your wikis on the Zootopia Wiki. If you would like to be advertised here, request an affiliation. *Please don't ask people personal questions (ex. age; address). *Do not flirt with other users; this is a wiki, not a dating site. *Do not spam a user's message wall with the same sentence/question, or spam them at all. *Do not discuss politics, religion, or any other such things. Unless you can find a polite and side-neutral way to talk about such, please refrain from doing it at all times. *For regulations about the chat, please refer to this. '''Blocks will be given for breaking any of these rules, but two warnings will be given prior to the block. *Blocks than span from a few days to a few weeks will be given for: **Breaking most of the rules listed above *Blocks that span from a few months to a year will be given for: **Sockpuppeting **Adding incredibly crude/bloody/suggestive images or content **Discussing politics/religion/other such things in a forceful/intimidating manner **Asking people personal questions in a forceful/intimidating manner *Instant (and often permanent) blocks will be given for: **Being underage (12 or younger) **Being a sockpuppet account **Being outrageously rude or mean Note that breaking any of the rules consistently will eventually lead to a permanent block. Please ask an admin if you have any questions about these rules. Happy editing!